naodfandomcom-20200213-history
Free time gaming
Free time gaming '''is what somebody would do when there isn't anything else to out of boredom or altré there aren't any other activities available. Such activities are listed below. Whistling If you do this for any reason, here's a big ol' tasty middle finger from your friends down at NAOD. No one wants to hear this high-pitched ear-splitting noise be the only sound made when everyone else is quiet. So quit it. Just quit. Arms folded, head down You've most likely seen this from someone who wants some sleep, is upset about something, has given up on life, or thinks the room's too damn bright. You might have done it yourself. But why? Why are you hiding your face from the world? Is it because you feel as if people are silently judging you by the way you look? Or is it because you got a nasty bruise on your head the size of fuckin' Mars? Or, perhaps, it's because you've lost all faith in humanity, and the only way to hide yourself from it is to play the "if I can't see them, they can't see me" game. Maybe it's because you've heard and witnessed so many purely idiotic things that you just can't bear it any longer. You have to find some temporary recluse, a shelter from the outside world as it was. Well, guess what. Other people exist, they do things you don't like, they make you lose all faith in them, but this isn't 100% of the world. There are actual human beings that deserve to be respected and admired by those who are below them. These people are called decent individuals, and they might come in very, very, VERY, '''VERY microscopic numbers, but they exist. It just takes some time to find them is all. So raise your head, uncross your arms, and go find a decent individual who restores that faith in humanity you lost so long ago. Patty-cake bootlegs If you're a schoolgirl who can summon one of your friends through some sort of satanic spell called "hey name, come over here", you might be interested in playing one of these total ripoffs of "patty-cake" as listed below. * Miss Mary Mack - Our first bootleg. Apparently, the lyrics of this bootleg make little to no sense as the children who legitimately play this are idiots. Its whole fanbase is a bunch of small children who play unoriginal carbon copies of patty-cake. Power of imagination When bored, someone might be forced into using their last resort defense mechanism: imagination power. Many have tried, but all have failed to understand the limits of one's imagination. Some say its limits are when the physical world is involved; others say it varies from person to person based on their age, creativity, and other factors; and a few people claim imagination's power is totally unlimited, but it takes much self-awareness and many years, maybe decades, of practice to unleash the full potential of imagination. Further scientific studies will be required to comprehend the logic of imagination, so for now, if you decide to imagine anything, do so with caution.Category:Mess